


[家教/骸纲] 昨夜今晨

by logann



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logann/pseuds/logann
Summary: ◎二战哨向背景，两人only◎看文学习历史知识(滑稽◎人物原型：27→古德里安；69→曼施坦因





	[家教/骸纲] 昨夜今晨

***

早在上一次战争开始后不久，骸和纲就时常能在耳边听到对方的姓名。  
骸不像纲，只要还算个军校生，听说过骸就都不奇怪。他是一个强大的向导，未曾完全觉醒就能将精神力作为一种武器进行攻击。他长相俊美，不但成绩优秀还少见地有着敏锐的军事触角，常常让教师们找不到词来夸奖。  
至于普通士兵，这位陆军战略新秀的传奇经历，可是在他收到总参谋长赏识后，不消一月就从东线传到非洲。  
与之相反的是纲的军校生涯，用普通来形容都是十分体面的介绍。他觉醒了哨兵属性，可身体素质才勉强够到普通人平均水平，两边不讨好。毕业之后混了个尉官，好不容易上了战场，攒了点军工，又开始整天不知道研究什么装甲车。  
这像什么呢，中世纪的飞行器？  
那个年代坦克都是个稀罕玩意儿，甚至不少老古董认为马匹能在战场上发挥更重要的作用。据说他的长官，第一次看到他指挥的那个披着帆布铁皮的真摩托队伪装甲队时，还叱骂说那只配送面粉。  
嗐——这可丰富了基层生活。至于为什么？——面粉可是大家餐桌上天天见的食物来源，无论是在掰开小面包时还是切开奶酪馅饼的时候，一句：[你听说过那位送面粉的上尉吗？]就可以拉近彼此距离。引得姑娘小伙哄笑连连，他的事迹都传出军队，可算是出了名。  
由此看来纲知道骸再正常不过，但骸欣赏纲……光靠这名头怎么也说不过去。

总参谋部起初很喜欢把这位装甲迷平民尉官指挥的战况拿出来分析，他们依然不太喜欢装甲车这个新潮玩意儿。但研讨的时候，看着实在体面的战事总结，不知道是该说坦克好还是承认指挥官优秀，至于后来分析战事就开始避开他。  
骸是位早熟的智将，进参谋部时正是那帮循规守矩的高层讽刺得厉害的时候。  
我们这样议论他的故事未免有些事后先见之明，只需要知道作为一个年轻的战略家，无论是野心还是冒险精神，骸在这群参谋中间都首屈一指。  
骸每每坐在参谋席旁听到装甲部队传来的消息，就忍不住说两句。他可自然不会小巧这份不寻常的战况，而这位过去堪称懦弱的军官，成长迅速足够配得上他的特别关注。要构筑他梦幻的军事帝国，需要这样有着战术远见的家伙。

他们真正的熟悉是从进攻法国开始。  
起初两人预备通过信件联系。即使他们隔得并不远，见一面不算难。  
骸读过这位新潮的装甲车大师的著作，他正想在进攻计划中用上这个不寻常的武器。  
他在信中这么写到：  
[黄色方案不过是施里芬计划的翻版，从交通便利的北方进攻像是儿童的沙堆游戏，它的前辈已经用失败证明了他永远是时代的教训！……阿登山脉一战吃过亏，而南方的马奇诺防线硬碰硬损耗太大。假设没有防线，南方的确是最佳的路径，大量的装甲兵团能否直接运送士兵，采用装甲运输车与攻击型战车一同从南方突破呢？……此外估计我方兵力略低于敌方，而敌方统帅偏向保守，且如今依旧散作一团，我军装甲兵如果成功跨越森林，配合步兵采用奇袭从中路破敌……]  
写着写着就忍不住添油加醋，像在和自己辩论一样。  
他把信寄出去之后，忽然想起他们军队中，暂时还没有他信中用‘装甲运输车’称呼的装备。  
居然会犯这样的错误，该死，得赶在他收到信之前面谈了，骸站在邮局门口一副老家未婚妻改嫁却假装满不在意的模样。

这可不是相见的好借口，事后纲笑过。他还说装甲运输车倒是个好想法，如果能多批点研究经费下来，奇袭战能更奇一些。  
骸不以为意地瞥他，告诉纲别想了，如果只想造一辆玩玩自己还算有点底蕴，能做个赞助。

两人相识，骸放弃了继续端着架子。  
虽说感觉有些不习惯，但一想起棕发友人活泼的表情，就觉得形式实在不必要。  
那个家伙不愧是哨兵，敏锐却幼稚，真不知道他是怎么上战场的，难怪有人一直念叨说纲只会纸上谈兵，简直幻灭他脑海中的装甲大师形象。  
他原本倒不在乎什么哨兵、向导、普通人的属性分别，只在心里觉得哨向依附他人不是什么好的生存方式，硬要选择不如当个普通人。值得庆幸的是身为向导的他，从始至终都不太受信息素约束。在少年时期曾被一些不自量力的人拿着哨兵信息素威胁，之后也是只有对方吃了苦头。  
但遇到纲之后，不知哪里的嘲讽欲，三天两头地从他身体里冒出来。哪怕纲只是认认真真地对比分析资料慢了些，也想扯上什么说两句，就算是属性分化他都可以在脑子念叨几分钟。  
实在是影响效率，让人烦闷。  
如果不是纲有着让他惊叹的战略意识，提的修改意见又实在对口味……那点小干扰就忍了罢。  
每当提起这些，他又要想起对方总爱皱起的眉毛，生着气要嘟囔的小习惯，杏圆的眼睛，比普通人更亮眼的瞳孔，有个爆炸头揉起来却软乎乎的，睫毛倒意外的有些扎手，唔。  
实在是影响效率。

白天把计划反复修改讨论，偶尔陶冶陶冶情操，在战争与战争的间隙去偷喝两杯看看戏剧。  
他们俩都不是喜欢买醉的人，不过是趁着没打仗过过嘴瘾，骸确信，但他又有些犹豫，因为这已经是这星期第三次了。  
他想会买醉的一般是什么人？不外乎是事业、爱情、亲情遭了罪。他这算什么，看着眼前这可酒心巧克力就直接昏过去了吗？  
酒馆的空气并不好，他们配枪，这不比首都，配枪的军官少得可怜，两人边上还算清静。  
他在迷迷糊糊的时候会把臂肘支在吧台上，不怎么讲究。骸不会，他喝得再多腰也是挺直的，就是眼神绕着烟雾。  
两个人在递酒时都故意伸长手指，约好了似的，真的碰着了倒要退一大步。实在没办法还会在阴影下学些应召女的举动，无论做的那个还是被强迫享受的那个脸都被酒精轰得不成样子。

“比起……战争来说，我还是更喜欢生活呢。”  
一天夜里，在他们都喝得烂醉相互搀扶的回家路上，纲开口了。  
这一开口就像是没完没了。  
“我出生于士官家庭，生命中除了军事什么也没有……父亲母亲像是和其他士兵的父亲母亲一个模子刻出来的，父亲驻地没有高级中学，家庭收入有限，军官学校是最好的选择……我……有个小一岁的弟弟，他虽然和我走上了一条路，但因为他是个普通人又没有出挑的才能，之后没能和我一样转来中央军官学院……哈，到头来两个普通人怎么可能生出个哨兵啊…”  
“——我，嗝、我可不是长不大，多亏战争，年关我都不用回家……现在我的军衔就比我父亲奋斗一辈子高了。好久没见了，不知道他儿子是不是像我一样优秀、不知道寄回去的钱够不够母亲养第二个小家伙呢…哈哈——”  
“……那他可不用学军事，我现在连个艺术家也养得起……嗝、好，真好。”  
“1988年，中越赤瓜礁海战…两伊战争结束…苏联入侵阿富汗结束……额、安哥拉内战结束，和平得要命……嗯…实在和我这个长相没什么关系，哎……”  
呵这家伙。  
“1987年。”  
“嗯……啊？骸——你说什么？”  
“我说我1987年生！叫哥哥——缺爱的小鬼！”

这两个酒鬼本来就贴得紧，一个搭着肩膀一个搂着腰，相互叫起来听不见的时候手不知道要朝着耳朵扯，只知道伸手捧着他脸。  
那时候不比如今，夜晚路灯下连雀斑也看得清。  
他们当时最多就着月光，朦胧地看见对方眼睛边框着一圈毛茸茸的小扇子，被鼻梁遮住的侧脸有一块三角形的光影，另一侧脸是雾蒙蒙的，像被晕染过。  
明明不是烈酒却头脑发热，可能月光有黏合的作用，衣角袖口都被粘在一起。  
骸侧着脑袋端详了好一会，才确信对方真的是发着光，原来棕色的绒毛是金色啊，他垂着眼睛笑了。这一笑，激得纲酒近半醒，他只觉得自己好像在梦里，这样温柔的表情似乎是喝太多了。纲趁酒劲攀着骸的肩，把他抵在墙上，脸凑得极近，呼吸着对方的呼吸。  
直到胃里泛起气泡，要忍不住酒嗝才松开。  
奇怪，他竟不算讨厌。

再后来骸被调往波兰驻地，没能亲自实施他的作战计划，在前线作为突击主力的纲时常传电报回来。  
他常会发来一些，骸在收音机里也能听到的战况：  
[成功穿越了阿登山脉。]  
[成功包围了从色当到滨海的阿布维尔、格拉夫林。]  
[明天我的坦克就能开到大西洋！]  
……  
诸如此类。  
如果不是知道他的为人，都要让人觉得这是特意炫耀。

但骸想到对方这样敏捷的攻势，其中有万分之一是为了展现自己卓越的战略布置时，就忍不住想笑。  
饭后，坐在昏暗的灯影下，他端着咖啡杯，看着刚加的奶混合咖啡在里头一圈圈地旋转，从浓得像作战靴的深褐变成那家伙的颜色。  
轻轻抿一口，喉头都泛起甜味。  
——我加过糖了吗？他起身捧着糖罐发呆。

这两天他没收到电报，倒是从收音机里听到了些意想不到的消息——蓝军在敦刻尔克前装甲兵停止进攻，改用空军扫尾。  
……真是不可理喻。  
他很清楚军事和政治分不开，这群军官几乎都是奔着政治家的名头去的，无论是什么分类都是人类，有人的地方就有这些肮脏的争斗。  
起身走到窗边，看着慢无边界的走道和稀稀疏疏只能称作点缀的行人，一手撑着头，扭着身子坐下。可以去测试契合度了，他想。

时间过得很慢，他回来得很快。

“骸！好久不见。”  
“……不需要开战后会议吗？”  
骸拉开门看到这个意外的身影内心是雀跃的，他略作思考用一个矜持的方式回问。  
纲把手里的捧花不由分说地塞到他怀里，做了之后才知道害羞，“这个——我副手听说，我下了战场就要赶来东线这边硬要我定的花……”  
口里嘟囔找着借口鼓劲。  
“和你很衬……骸，你喜欢吗？”  
“哦呀，你爱上我了？”  
他抱着眨眼的玫瑰，略带戏虐地看着纲，对方如他料想的一样眼神闪躲。  
“对吗，阿纲？”  
“……嗯。”  
骸瞪大眼睛，像是对纲的坦诚惊讶。  
天空更沉了些，刚刚隔在他们两人之间的树荫也挪走了，他觉得就这样实在有些美中不足，甜蜜的回忆应该更多一点的，可是怎么办呢。他站在台阶上低头看得到棕色的发旋，似乎这个就足够甜蜜了，应该是牛奶巧克力味道的。  
他感到自己的手被一只温暖干燥的手握住，动作有些紧，不过他不介意。  
“骸，我不开心。”  
“クフフ…”这个装甲兵狂人能有什么不开心的，居然在还未成功的告白对象面前撒娇吗，真是有自信。  
他反客为主地把对方拉到怀里，“不开心就来找我呀……我是你的战场情人吗？”他用两个问句轻轻箍住纲，把头埋在他领口，两人胸膛贴着胸膛，单手握住举起到半空，相当暧昧的舞姿，“不开心在哪里呢？现在我们离得这么近……我好像只能听见你的兴奋哦。”  
纲早就被熏得满脸通红，但回答却不解风情。他开始像个心高气傲的优等生一样，亮出自己一点几的成绩，说本该是1分，没有哪儿是不该错的，都怪老师小心眼——抱怨着没打到最后，错失歼敌良机，自己的姓名要上惋惜版的教科书。  
这让骸有些挫败，他可不想现在考虑这些。他抱着他越说越起劲的哨兵想，怎样才能逗得这位勇猛的将军害羞地埋在他怀里呢，不知道精神连接能不能行。

骸喜欢看纲被他随便拨弄就有反应的敏感，这次不鄙视哨兵了，他承认事物有正反两面，这是造物主的鬼斧神工。纲爱惨了骸与他共情的模样，他觉得骸的每一寸都是精妙的，微微弯曲的手指美得像俄耳浦斯弹奏七弦琴的手指，把他从地狱解救重返光明乐土。骸沉浸在与纲散发的勇气和温暖里，他知道这位哨兵脑子不好但并不想直接指出，毕竟美好还是要靠比较嘛，有什么又比天降、比拯救更让人难以忘怀呢？  
你对我来说也是一样的哦。  
不论是否合适，从遇到我时，你就再也没有选择的余地……他吻到他的耳垂，仿佛要诵读经文似的虔诚。

这次的政治斗争让他们俩都再满意不过了。  
反正等下一场战斗打响，首长还是需要我们，两位职业军人嘴亲到一起，不知廉耻得在大白天就开始交换唾液。  
等到从黏腻里抬起头来，日头偏西，屋子里安安静静的，呼吸和心跳都泡在温茶里，叮叮咚咚的，清脆悦耳。  
办公桌的灯不知道什么时候打开了，纲看得见奶油从杯底像霞光般绽放，知道是骸来过，傻笑一下，端起杯子喝了一大口。  
他不记得自己是哪次军旅爱上的东弗里斯兰茶，可能只是随口提了一次，万能的骸就能复制出来。不，应该说味道更好，他鼻梁泛起皱，眯着眼舔了舔嘴唇回味。

骸听到他说要给自己泡咖啡，勾了勾嘴唇。  
他伸手把围布给纲系上，拢了拢纲垂到肩膀的发丝，箍着脖子打好结，就走到一边靠在橱柜前，退位让贤了。  
纲在厨房翻了翻，找出了咖啡机、肉豆蔻粉、鲜奶……怎么也找不到储存咖啡豆的罐头。  
“骸——”纲拖长嗓子，没好气地看着笑弯了腰骸，最终实在没办法把他扶起来。  
他说今天不用牛奶，要加奶油，不然不让。  
纲听得满头无奈，心里想笑不能笑，只好说好。  
骸这才稍微拉开一点距离，逼着纲贴到他身上去拿咖啡罐，还要小心眼吹吹他耳朵。  
纲伸手勾到了罐子，就被一激灵正要跳脚，突然听到这家伙说要传授独家秘方，深呼吸闻了口咖啡香才压下性子。

他握着纲的手在打发蛋白，速度快动作小，靠肘关节摆动而不是手腕。  
“哎呀，你说这个动作再下一点是什么呢？”  
——什么是什么？你要是有力气就自己动，握着我还累两个人……  
“……骸！”纲红得额头都映上了晚霞。  
他一扭头就能看到骸的下颚线，突出的喉头似乎伴着呼吸起伏。  
“嗯？”  
骸垂眼和纲对视，太近了，发出声音时喉头的振动也看的一清二楚。  
纲轻笑一声，趁对方看着自己时，把手埋到刚打好的奶油器皿里。  
“骸。”  
他笑容扩大，话音未落便一手糊过去。骸感觉自己眼睛鼻子布满了白雾，根本睁不开，软糯的甜味直冲脑门。纲还不罢休，他把手伸进头发里，奶油直接擦在头皮上。  
“……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈——”这回换到纲笑得眼泪都要流出来，他弯着腰趴在骸身上，“啊哈哈哈……”  
骸一直一副正经稳妥的模样，就算开黄腔也是一脸端庄，满腔坏心思只想逗得别人变脸色，现在这幅样子，真是难得极了。  
他笑得气喘吁吁，还不见骸有反应，担心他不是要傻了。  
纲支起脑袋，打量一番骸，看到他柔软的神色心里一咯噔，担心愈发扩大。  
于是抬头凑得更近些，骸也配合低头，鼻尖碰到了他脸上的奶油，纲感觉失策，晃着脑袋略想了想，又伸出舌头慢慢舔过他的眼睫。  
骸起初大大方方的任由他舔，等到他把眼前的白雾拨开，就用点力含住纲的鼻头，还要要点牙印才肯松口。  
纲的鼻头泛起水光。  
他干脆把骸的脸扳正，以舌顶开他的嘴唇，两人又慢慢倒下去。  
骸想起阿纲的小脾气，避开了瓶瓶罐罐。  


军国不会停下进攻的战车，总部的高级军官们无论有没有开新的作战会议，每天都是满脑子的三个月占领哪儿哪儿。  
情人们分别被委以重任，他们从未公布恋情，偶尔走得近些也只说是互相欣赏。这是高位者的悬崖。  
如果被元首和其他同僚知道，可能最好的归宿就是撤职返乡了。毕竟两位联手一夜之间轻松颠覆半个战场，凭着骸在普鲁士军官中的人气和纲在普通士兵及平民中的高度爱戴，叫上头的位子换个人也不过尔尔。  
至于哨兵与向导如此高密度的交往却不被人怀疑……与骸的口是心非实在分不开。

这天，天还昏暗，只有借着子弹反射些光才能看清地上杂草的倒刺，没人在意皮肤被划破流的一两滴血液，不过蚊虫甚是喜爱。  
来自汉诺威和奥尔登堡各村镇的步兵师占据了河边阵地，其中某个兵团的几个营收买了一个当地渔民，他们幸运地登上了洲渚。另一些没这么好运，士兵们在一片葡萄园等待进攻命令，那里几乎没有遮蔽，一切早已被夷为平地。苏军轰炸机一次次地出现，投下降落伞式照明弹，寻找目标。只要它们已出现，地面上所有的行动便停顿下来。

“……接下来要天亮了。”  
此时他们隔了半个欧洲，但骸时常能听到纲和他说话，每句话都像是就在身边一样。远距离心灵连接应该是向导的技能，他想，我的哨兵到底还有多少个秘密呢。  
骸不是那种随时都会被情感束缚的类型，他清楚地知道自己和自己哨兵的特殊之处——都可以无需调节地使用能力。  
向导还好，身为哨兵，几乎算得上是精神风暴本身的家伙居然能做到这个地步，真是多亏我在参谋部而不是科研部，他很早就有这样的想法，并且，在空闲时间开始研究起了哨兵的进化可能。一方面是想要保护好伴侣，至于另一方面自然不是什么光明正大的伎俩。

乳白色的雾气从河面升起，这是战斗的号角。4点27分，水面波浪愈演愈烈，不少士兵捂住了双耳但他们仍在加快登上皮划艇。与此同时，德军的大炮和重型武器朝河对岸猛烈开火，空气被划破，雾气泛出血红色。  
这不是修辞，的确乳白色的雾气被哨兵们振出的血液浸得发红，这点血气在轰炸机上可看不清。  
哨兵们通常因为敏锐的感知力而受到厚待，吃最精细的食物、用最柔软的器具。但显然，在这场战争上，哨兵和向导们不再被珍惜，他们和普通人一样大概能算作武器。  
他们除了分一部分优秀的去做军官外，哨兵还常常被誉为是最好的狙击手种族，雇佣兵组织的最爱，但在真正的战场上你打我一个我打你一个还不够手雷好用。  
新的方案是混作普通人渡河，实现作战目标就让他们发挥好自己的感知力，做战场中的斥候；如果被擒拿就直接投降，有些幸运的当个优秀探子，杀降就一个换一排，精神兽自爆可不是好惹的。  
当然他们会成功。哦——这机密暂时还得让前方他们的向导管住嘴，毕竟和装甲车一样，敌军们还没有这样使用这些武器的打算呢。你说向导？他们天赋的情绪感知能力让他们会是最好的功能型补给。  
毕竟一切国家至上不是吗，クフフ，这群只能互相依附而存的哨向们是时候发挥光热了。

苏军河岸防御阵地遭到压制。德军的皮划艇紧跟冲锋舟，大大小小全冲进河中。两方的炮火开始对轰，德蓝方被炸碎两艘冲锋舟，皮划艇倒是几乎都躲过去了，河面上稀稀碎碎地漂浮着各类残渣，第一波登岸的德军突击队将苏军驻守部队驱散，他们成功地获得了一块对岸驻地。  
此时苏方的炮火还没停，很明显他们并未在河边安排炮火观测员，上头那个可怜的飞行兵估计连下方阵地易主了都不知道。  
“队长——要不要打掉那架飞机？”  
一段战略目标实现后这小伙子就开始不正经，他甚至没注意开了公共频道，在说完之后才意识到完了，这趟军工白干可能还要倒贴。  
可能是觉得既然都要惩罚，那就再体验一把，或者是爱上这种全队施令的感觉。他又打开的公共频道：“加快赶路吧，伙计们！”  
飞机留下滚动的云纹，一路冲击不见人影。

“是……下达了新任务吗？……”  
骸注意到这个在战场自言自语的是个中年人，金棕头发白皮肤，柏林口音，一个日耳曼人，属性反正不是哨兵。他回到指挥车上无聊地想，远不如装甲战斗场面好看。

“骸，”纲的声音仿佛从渺远的地方飘进骸的耳朵，“你还好吗？”  
六道骸有些恍惚的意识被这一声唤醒，一路上的疲倦暴躁仿佛被水流冲淡了，他幻化了一只小狮子，要白枭停在它头上。  
小鸟跳得欢快，狮子气鼓鼓地却注意收好自己的火焰，他勾起嘴角笑了笑，没有说话。

阳光无情地曝晒着克里米亚的土里，顺带让锡瓦什海大量植物无法生长的盐碱地裸露出来。淤泥与着草原的清香混合士兵们交错的防线，十分美妙。  
继续、出击！  
一方面苏军在对德军的主力集团军乘胜追击，另一方面他们忽视了侧翼和后方的掩护，被德军扼住咽喉。德方以微小的伤亡夺取了刻赤半岛，占领了克除塞瓦斯托波尔要塞外的整个克里米亚。  
透过暂时的胜利，骸看到战局变动合着胜利女神的衣袂飘然。  
待会，就要又被绊住手脚了吧。  
他平静地看着天空。

“所以——自我娱乐多重要，别说你不喜欢。”  
阿纲又出现了，他这回得带点彩头，骸抓住这个漂浮的幽灵，用手搂着抵在他的转椅上吻了过去。他不确定这是不是自己精神暴走的幻想，只是这幻想反复挑逗和空旷的指挥室，天时地利人和没什么好顾虑的，更何况自己本来就是享乐主义。  
“唔、骸……我有没有说过你尝起来很甜？”  
他吻到对方发出细微颤抖，预备分开的时候，突然被凑近。骸皱了眉头，他打开精神识海，把这个不正常的男人束缚起来。  
“你，终于被这场你所厌恶的战争搞疯了吗？”  
“战争和变革总会发生。”  
阿纲对骸的识海欣然接受，觉悟颇高地答到。  
“角笛和喊声，也阻止不了战士的步伐；现今即使是死，成就的也是自由与和平。”  
“预言诗？你的阅读领域很奇怪啊。”  
骸和他贴得很近，虽然他的精神力足够强大，在数十米的距离也能为他的哨兵调理，但没人会介意伴侣之间隔近一点。他发觉这人实在不对，但不是识海有问题。  
“你最近睡眠怎么样？”  
“没有骸我怎么会好呢。”  
他轻巧地打断骸的体谅，痴痴得笑了起来。  
“嚯，”骸眯起眼，“沢田纲吉还真是了不得了。”  
呵，这家伙居然买起关子，他看向远方似乎在等待，骸也顺着他的视线望过去——什么都没有。  
“你待会躲远点，这边太吵了。”  
纲一脸苦恼的样子：“可是骸，我就在你身边呀。”

“……你什么意思？”  
这次他没再回答，直接碎在空气里。  
骸那双异色的眼睛蓦然睁大，嘴唇充斥一股血腥味，倒是和周围环境很合拍。他感到恋人没有说谎，犹如这些火炮一般真实。

东线越发紧张，他的士兵又一次到了第聂伯河东岸，只不过这次是匆忙逃向渡口，他在指挥战车里就连灯也点不着。  
没有灯，他只好把星空当作沙盘：我方兵力充足但随时面临被截断的危险，敌军从北面进攻，后勤补给战线长，可从侧翼进攻切断敌军后方交通线……此次反击重点在快和准，胜利还有希望。  
他起身，马上通知传令员，这回他要让撤退变成大反击，管他的外部条件，狼狈的逃窜可不是绅士精神！骸终于放弃继续欢愉的贵族沙龙了，学着他爱人贴近战场些。他这番振作对他麾下的哨向们起了多大激励作用不得而知，不过在第伯聂河赢来了难得的胜利。

诚然，区域战局不代表整体局势。  
他稳定了南方，将战线向前推进一百公里以上，但北部战区受到夹击，几乎彻底失败了。  
在收到最新战况报告时，骸心里就咯啶一下，很不优雅。他想总部那边会怎么做，会不会下令放弃这边唾手可得的胜利，转而去维护溃败的北部战线，愚蠢至极。  
哦，其实这边的胜利也不是那么简单，他快速翻越之前哨兵计划收获的情报，看到抵御战线构成、兵力部署……不经意间汗湿了背脊，手中的纸张混着灯光泛黄，已经解好密的电报似乎变成了一段段只有情报局才看得懂的文字——那算文字吗，用上密码学、文学、算数、天文学都不够的拼凑的玩意儿。  
元首会让谁去反攻，他最爱的坦克，哪怕再看不惯也不得不用的装甲专家；那些部长、演说家定要把之前的五天渡河、六天奇袭再吹个天花乱坠…什么德意志诞生奇迹？クハハハ，不过是在加快帝国的瓦解！守住战线，从一开始我就说过根本没有战线这种东西，骑士们堵上姓名的决斗能叫暂停吗？你想说这次剑刺到了胸口、下次就能从胸口前继续出发？愚蠢、愚蠢！  
停——停！冷静——

我知道了……喔，这真是个好主意。

>>

假如要我详细地描述当我独自一人想起他时干过什么傻事，那我可能永远也说不完。  
一想到他在摆弄过餐桌的碗碟，我就只想把这些雪白的瓷器就着他纯洁的灵魂一起吞到胃里。还有房间里的窗帘，它们趁着他毫无防备的时候偷偷触碰过他的手，我就会关上门窗看帘幕静置，或者把换下的窗帘放在床上，想象着我们共眠。我甚至会低头亲吻地板，心里想着这是他曾经走过的地方。  
哦，这里还有一些他的衣服，能让我更贴近一些。我熟悉它们纽扣的位置，还有这布料，他不怕热喜欢穿得庄重，和他的性子极为不称的，脱起来可真是讨厌啊——他还不许我弄折了，再急也得熨帖地挂在衣帽架上。クフフ，我感觉得到它们的味道，伴着星星还有黑夜，那些使心灵舒展畅快的夜晚。  
最终我依然会想起自己，我估计，这是因为他整个生命中最爱的人是我的缘故。  
当他出现的时候我又该做些什么呢？是用亲吻袭击他带动的空气、还是用喉咙吞噬他掉落的发丝？或者不知疲倦地拥抱、昏天暗地地做爱？  
……什么都没意思。

骸能感受到如今身边只剩下生活，雨滴浸过玻璃落进室内，等天晴之后水渍会被阳光擦拭干净，不留一点痕迹，像温馨还在继续。  
毕竟太快了，他偶尔打开窗户，在二楼扭着头向下望，看见和当年波兰驻地布置无二的街道，心里没什么波动，因为只是太快了——从未遭受考验直接到来的甜蜜到没到等倦怠直接被剥夺。  
这要他难过什么呢，迟钝的向导还没来得及享受快乐，他的生命平滑得像没有波折。  
波澜飘荡在他近百年的记忆里如白驹过隙。

今天是某人的生日。  
他想纲可能会收到很多拜帖，真是麻烦，这个爱沾花惹草的男人。  
骸难得亲自整理了房间，换上银质餐具，用餐车准备了一顿丰盛的晚宴。他取下白净的围布，净手、摘帽，体贴地先帮长桌对面的爱人拉开椅子，开始等待。  
到窗户被楼下新鲜的面包香气吹开，香气混着弥漫房间里的麦酒味四处飘散，听到蟋蟀高歌庆祝黎明时，衰老的男人开始咳嗽了。  
撕心裂肺的。  
再次被注射了镇定剂。

你让我等了太久了——  
等到那群巧舌如簧的战犯走向死亡，等到人类开始太空漫步，等到美国再也撑不起金本位……我等不到柏林墙的倒塌，等不到再去一次波兰驻地的小房子，等不到你送我的第二束玫瑰花。  
等到新型侦察机、轰炸机……对不起我太老了，记不住它们的型号和名字，总归来说是现在的命名规则太奇怪了！什么黑鸟、女武神嘛一点都不像打仗。我还是喜欢你取的名字，虎、豹，一个是猛、一个是快，相当贴切。  
现在远距离运兵也不需要装甲运输车了，火车的速度提到了让人惊叹的地步，要是在这个年代，我们当初制定的突袭计划根本不值一提，哦，我们当然能制定出更好的方案。  
クフフ，似乎人类生命中所有生活方式都发生了巨大的改变，只有爱情一如既往。  
我住的疗养院有不少夫妻套间，天知道他们怎么约得这么好都活着——从战火里，他们有些还有孩子，孩子还有孩子。偶尔能见到他们孩子的孩子带着朋友来探望，那眼神，勾勾手就知道对方葫芦里又买什么料，谁不知道这是什么朋友呢，年轻人真讨厌。  
阿纲……如果还见不到你，我只能自己扮了。  
他们说我精神紊乱，不能使用精神力不然就会肉体奔溃精神暴走。其实我有偷偷试过，的确不能像以前那样维持很久，但见一面还是不难的，只是你的精神力再也不会主动回复了，用精神识海怎么修复也没作用。  
不会收敛火焰的小狮子，骸枭连踢带啄都没反应，天天呆愣愣地，它都不愿意理它，只会悄悄地站到一边，然后用尾羽扫些它爱吃的过去。  
你说的没错，枭是个笨的，把鸟食拨到狮子面前，狮子怎么会吃呢。

骸躺下时屏了住呼吸，头、腰和脚尖都紧贴床，他的床并没有靠墙，湿气从肩膀浸透，从咽喉处上下蔓延像要割开头颅。这股阴暗把他往地下扯，越拉越深，他的心跳融在血浆里。

“我说骸，这些记忆真的这么好看吗？”

他还是一如既往的年轻，蓬松的棕发框着温暖的眼睛，肌肤鲜活，笑容很可爱——可爱不能形容男士，虽然放在他身上很合适，哦还有天真烂漫。嗯……像只小狐狸，明明之前相处时还像个懵懵懂懂的兔子，这是近墨者黑嘛，自诩城府的骸想到这里嘴角攀上笑意，反以为荣。  
他的眼睛依旧闭着，似乎沉浸在梦乡里。

“骸——昨天护士说约了体检，还记得吗？”  
“你是不是该醒了呢……”

“……虽然很想你早点来陪我，但这不是太自私了嘛。”

20年前，骸借着萎靡的求生欲和快速发展医疗技术维持了自由和生命，他在幸福的故事里悉心照料。终于他再次感受到肌体腐烂的味道，这一次比何时都来得猛烈。  
真是熟悉的滋味，原来我一直呼吸着这些吗，他想。

向导的精神力生长到他全盛时期也无法匹敌的地步。他躺在西德的疗养院里，耳边是阿登山脉的惊鸟，呼啸而过的装甲车队激情澎湃，大西洋的波涛尽数涌到他身上，风浪怎么也吹不到这位强壮的战士。  
他的肌肉还没有萎缩，每一寸血肉都在与心脏跳动。  
他想自己应该能单手抱起纲，然后另一只手伸进他的发根，不能抵在墙上——要揉进怀里，用亲吻狠狠地惩罚这个满嘴谎话的家伙。

**Author's Note:**

> 接到哨向骸纲的时候我立马就想到了苏德战争，纲的身份一换再换，从两人挽救战局的梦幻佣兵架空场面到直接阵亡在第伯聂河战役的苦命鸳鸯，写了一些想着不行觉得我纲必须开大才想到曼施坦因这个老帅哥。  
起初尝试让纲套这位贵公子人设，骸干脆上朱可夫之类，发现不够甜……遂让骸上，为纲找了‘肆意妄为’古德里安，古不帅不杀降、不是战犯还去世得早，妙啊妙啊，搞！嘛……曼不群制定黄色计划的时候他们已经快五十岁了，怎么也不可能有那样上述的画面，双担嫖文，嫖文而已——我单方面鄙视军国思想。
> 
> 想着如果骸出生于贵族家庭，觉醒了受人轻视的向导属性，即使足够优秀，也必然面对比如质疑这个世界、瞧不起必须靠他人才能生存的哨向等生命质疑。纲方面，最开始是在哨向百科里看到了黑暗哨兵这个设定，大意概括就是两个字牛皮，要那样成长的骸对纲感兴趣，首先纲应该有独立生存的能力。当这个不一般的哨兵闯入他的生活，骸一定很吃惊，因为纲这个靠敏锐直觉战斗的光源，哪怕同样有着超前意识也很不一样。此时如果纲内心没有空缺骸可能还维持单恋，所以给纲掰了个诡异身世让骸乘虚而入。  
相遇之后恋爱顺理成章，在only的世界里他们彼此都无法逃脱对方的猎爪。  
战后就是向哨萌点了，骸对哨向结合相互依附不屑一顾，他们之间做没做到绑定可以自行想象，爱让他们继续或是骸依旧用生命拒绝这种菟丝子生存方式都很萌。最终纲去世了，在骸被监狱收押期间，这对恋人阴阳两隔，骸是无法看到纲失去他会怎么样，他失去了纲的模样他现在就深有体会。  
采用第一人称其实本人很忐忑，至今也没想清楚ooc是否在限度之内。如果用第三人称描述的话就只有骸枭和幻化纳兹的互动，呆呆愣愣的就开始抑郁以及其他，有前情提要的话举动还算合理？  
这次的主题还有梦境，不知道大家有没有在前文看出来，最后结尾用最后的纲糖揭露，钢铁般的甜味，总之我又被甜到了，HE啊——叹


End file.
